


The Barista

by OneTriesToWrite



Category: Bumilangit Cinematic Universe, Gundala (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, But then I remembered canon!Ghazul was an a-hole so nvm, I would still die for Ganda though, M/M, Meet-Cute, This is like REALLY cliche and cheesy so forgive me, bucin, i would die for them, propaGANDA ftw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21557788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneTriesToWrite/pseuds/OneTriesToWrite
Summary: Ganda doesn't even like coffee, so why does he keep coming back to this coffeeshop?
Relationships: Ghazul/Ganda
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	The Barista

**Author's Note:**

> super cheesy, so I guess be warned? Also this has like, zero plot whatsoever I just wanna write about coffeeshop!AU

Ganda stole a glance from the corner of his eyes cautiously. The barista was there, not far from him, standing, wiping out dust from the displays. He couldn’t quite see it, but he appeared to be mouthing words and tapping his foot to some kind of a beat, maybe to a music playing inside his head? Ganda didn’t know. He wished he did, though.

_Duh, nggak, nggak! Fokus kerja, dasar geblek!_

He sighed, trying his best to shift his mind back to reality. A laptop and several open notebooks were scattered on the table before him. An empty spreadsheet was what on the screen of his laptop. He grunted. He’d been on this coffeeshop trying to ‘work’ for the past 30 minutes but all he’d been doing was staring, doodling what appeared to be a small dog on the corner of his notebook, and even more staring. He hadn’t touched the flat white he ordered and he was sure it was getting cold now. He hated lukewarm coffee.

Hell, he never liked coffee from the very beginning. The only reason he went to this coffee shop in the first place was, well... _Him_. He hated to sound like a creepy stalker, but that was the truth. When his colleagues took him there for coffee break, he couldn’t say no, so he swallowed his annoyance and went on with it. The coffee shop was small, but it was a cozy and charming place. Deep down he loathed the fact that the place only exclusively sold coffee ( _there wasn’t even tea in the menu, how outrageous_ ), though.

And then he saw him. One of the barristas. Ganda normally didn’t fancy someone in an instant but there was something about him that intrigued him. Maybe it was his lean figure, or his masculine face, or the way he bit his lip everytime he was about to smile, or the way he sometimes licked the tip of his pen before he wrote the order, or—

Wait, where was he?

Ganda sighed and took off his reading glasses. He massaged the bridge of his nose, mumbling curses under his breath.

“Mas nya nggak apa-apa?” a soft voice surprised Ganda. The man almost jerked up from his seat when he heard it. He immediately turned his head around to the source of the voice. He knew that voice.

 _He_ was there, not far from him, standing, staring at him. Words escaped him and he was left sitting there, opening and closing his mouth without a sound, like some kind of fish in dry land gasping for water.

“Ada yang bisa saya bantu?” he asked again, this time a bit clearer, though it didn’t help to ease the panic inside Ganda’s head.

_Oke Ganda, berpikir! Ngomong, buruan ngomong! Ayo ngomong! Ngomong... Ngomong apa tapi...?_

“Nggak apa-apa kok,” he mumbled, after a few seconds too long acting like a fish out of water unintentionally. “Oh, bagus deh” he smiled and Ganda felt like his heart had stopped for a sec.

“Saya cuma khawatir aja, soalnya mas nya dari tadi bengong gitu, lama pula,” he chuckled quietly. _Great_ , now Ganda felt even dumber.

“Sama itu _flat white_ belum disentuh dari tadi, kopinya nggak kenapa-napa, kan?”

Ganda’s mind went blank. He remembered what he had ordered. _That’s very endearing_ , he thought, but then again, that was probably what baristas did, right? After all, this wasn’t his first or second time visiting the coffee shop, ordered a flat white, and just... Sat there with his laptop and journals open.

“Nggak apa-apa kok, saya cuma lagi mikir aja,” he chuckled, “Eh terus malah jadi bengong sendiri gitu, nggak apa-apa mas, makasih,” he added, though he didn’t know why he added ‘thanks’ in the end there. He just thought it was fitting. The barista nodded, smiling brighter than he had ever seen, “Ya udah kalau ada apa-apa, atau butuh apa-apa, tinggal panggil saja ya, mas” he said.

Before he had turned around, Ganda found himself calling out “Eh mas,” to him. He threw him a look, and the way his eyes flickered under the light tied Ganda’s stomach in knots. “Ya?” he asked him with a smile.

He swallowed his nervousness and took a deep breathe in.

“Maaf, ini saya mau nanya aja,” his voice hung in the air, “Saya mau... Nanya...” his mouth felt dry, it was hard for him to say anything at all.

Normally this was where people drew the line and left with a polite smile and maybe a dash of thought “What the fuck was that guy about?” But he stayed there, standing quietly, staring at him intently and it only made it harder for Ganda to find words to say.

“Mas nya sering ke sini?”

 _Mantap banget Ganda emang goblok nya nggak ada duanya_.

Ganda had never wanted to flee the country and change his identity this much before, but now he did.

The man stared at him for a second, eyes widened before he snickered and it soon turned into a quiet chuckle. Ganda facepalmed himself so hard he wished a huge hole would appear right next to him so he could just jump in and disappear.

“Aduh maaf mas itu bego banget saya nggak maksud—”

“Iya saya sering ke sini kok.”

Ganda looked up to see him, bewildered. Before he got a chance to say anything, the other man continued. “Saya di sini tiap _weekday_ , _shift_ saya dari jam 10 pagi sampai jam 5 sore, kalau pas jadwal segitu saya lagi gak di sini ya berarti saya lagi ganti _shift_ atau ya lagi libur gitu,” he shrugged and grinned. “Oh, terus kalau entar mas nya mau nanya ‘mas habis _shift_ hari ini kosong atau nggak,’ jawabannya saya kosong kok.”

Dumbfounded and shocked, Ganda couldn’t even say anything. He just stared at him with his mouth agape.

“Mas nya oke?” his expression turned to worry, though the grin was still carved on his face. Ganda soon snapped out of it and tried to laugh his nervousness off. “Maaf saya—sebentar, saya cuma nggak nyangka ini beneran—ini _beneran_ , kan? Bentar, otak saya ngeproses ini semua dulu,” he sighed and tried to laugh his nervousness off, collecting his thoughts and putting them together.

Oh wow. Okay. _That_ worked? For once Lady Luck actually smiled upon him. He might’ve used up all the remaining luck in his life, though. But who was he kidding? This was a once in a lifetime chance!

“Jadi nanti saya tunggu di sini jam lima sore?” Ganda somehow found the ability to form a whole sentence perfectly. He mentally pat himself in the back for that, considering how much he had made a fool out himself today, he earned that.

The man scoffed one more time before leaning down to grab one of the napkins and scribbled something on it. Not long after, he handed it back to him.

Before any of them could say anything further, the ring of the door cut them. “Selamat siang!” He reverted back to his barista mode so gracefully, leaving Ganda dumbfounded and to be quite honest, even more flustered. The barista turned around to him and smiled one more time, gesturing his hand and mouthed out the words ‘call me’ to him before leaving his table.

Again, Ganda was dumbfounded. He looked at the napkins he held to find a number and a name written on it— _Ghani Zulham_. He cracked a smile wide enough to split his face in half, and he started to chuckle. Even if his whole life’s luck had been absorbed just for today, he felt like it’d be worth it in the end.


End file.
